Ace
by LaSoul Sauvage
Summary: Luffy n'avait qu'un seul but en tête, sauver son frère. Peu lui importait le reste. Song-fic avec "Potemkine" de Jean Ferrat.


**Bonjour!  
><strong>

**Je change de rating, je change de pairing, ce que ça fait bizarre! Mais ça n'est que temporaire. Zosan for life! ^^**

**Pairing: Ace+ Luffy (friendship)  
><strong>

**Rating: K+**

**Dsiclaimer: Les personnages et l'histoire sont à Oda pas à moi!**

**Ce jour une histoire un peu plus triste. C'est une song-fic dont la chanson (en italique) est Potemkine de Jean Ferrat. J'ai remplacé Potemkine par Ace d'où le titre. **

**Ceux qui ne sont pas arrivé aux chapitres de la guerre au sommet (sait-on jamais...), vers le tome 56 par là, ne lisez pas, vous allez être spoilé!**

**J'ai repris les évènements de Marine Ford et les ai arrangés dans l'ordre que je voulais.**

**Pour mon frère et ma soeur de sang, pour mes frères et soeur de coeur, je dédie cette OS. La fratrie est mon bien le plus précieux, tout comme le reste de ma famille. Je vous aime tant.  
><strong>

**Merci à Nathdawn ma soeur de coeur pour la correction, merci beauté. ^^**

**Je m'excuse à ceux qui attendent la suite des mes autres histoires. J'y travaille!**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>ACE<strong>

Le cœur de Luffy bruissait au son des vagues et de l'eau qui explosait autour de lui alors qu'il arrivait du ciel sur un bateau et s'écrasait sur l'eau glacée. Marine Ford. Théâtre de l'exécution d'Ace, son frère.

_M'en voudrez-vous beaucoup si je vous dis un monde  
>Qui chante au fond de moi au bruit de l'océan<em>

La bataille faisait rage. Tous se battaient. Deux camps pour une seule passion. La mer et ses richesses. Ace n'était après tout que l'incarnation de cette volonté impétueuse de dominer l'océan. L'un se bat pour le tort qu'on lui a fait en lui volant son fils. L'autre pour que la justice règne sur les mers. Sa justice. Celle qui se voulait universelle.

Luffy, la rage au ventre, la liberté dans les poumons, hurla le nom de son frère dans un cri désespéré pour sa survie.

"ACE! »

_M'en voudrez-vous beaucoup si la révolte gronde  
>Dans ce nom que je dis au vent des quatre vents<br>_

Luffy n'en avait que faire de tout ce qui impliquait l'exécution de son frère. Il ne saisissait rien à la justice, la diplomatie, la politique. Le cri n'était que la matérialisation de sa peur profonde de le perdre, sa volonté de le libérer. Mais son cri fut entendu de tous et repris dans un mugissement de rage phénoménale de la part des pirates. Les marins tremblèrent mais n'en ressentirent que plus de détermination, prêts à défendre chèrement l'autel sacrificiel, leur justice, la loi sur les mers, leur loi.

La révolte grondait dans les yeux des pirates, leur aura ressemblant à des flots déchaînés. Mais le capitaine des mugiwara lui, ne voyait que le désespoir dans les yeux de son frère qui le regardait du haut de la potence.

"Va-t-en Luffy ! »

Le petit frère, la rage au ventre, hurla en retour :

"Certainement pas, tu m'entends ? Nous sommes frères ! Le code de la piraterie, je m'en tape ! »

Les liens qu'ils avaient tissés dépassaient tout, toutes ces histoires de pirates, toutes ces histoires de libertés, rien ne valait la fraternité. Ace était comme ses nakama. Son bien le plus précieux, le condensé de ses rêves, matérialisé par son fameux chapeau de paille. Comme il souhaiterait le poser sur sa tête et lui dire que tout va bien.

Les temps bénis de leur enfance lui revinrent comme un choc. Ce temps de l'innocence où lui et son frère rêvaient avec candeur et joie à leur future vie de pirate. Ce temps où un troisième était avec eux... Pas question de perdre le dernier frère qui lui restait !

_Ma mémoire chante en sourdine  
>Ace<em>

**Sabo, au nom de notre fraternité, aide-moi à sauver Ace.**

Luffy ne priait jamais. Ce n'était pas une prière. Simplement un baume au cœur, un souvenir qui faisait croître sa rage et sa détermination. Il écrasait tout sur son passage au fur et à mesure des souvenirs enfantins qui lui revenaient, comme un chant sourd au creux de l'oreille.

Ils étaient des marins durs à la discipline  
>Ils étaient des marins, ils étaient des guerriers<p>

Les marins lui donnaient du fil à retordre tandis qu'il avançait impétueusement vers son frère. Les marins à la discipline de fer. Mais il était un pirate, il n'avait que faire des ordres et c'était la grande force de leur alliance bizarre pour sauver son frère. Leur grande faiblesse aussi.

_Et le cœur d'un marin au grand vent se burine_

_Ils étaient des marins sur un grand cuirassé._

Mais Luffy avait beau être un pirate, il était un marin avant tout comme chacun des êtres qui faisaient cette guerre. Et son cœur tanné par le sel du vent qui les transportaient sur le Sunny le rendait insensible à l'ennemi, prêt à la guerre. Peu importait le nombre de morts, peu lui importait l'ennemi, il ne voyait que son frère. Qu'il aimerait pouvoir à nouveau l'imaginer sur un vaisseau !

_Sur les flots je t'imagine  
>Ace<em>

Il se souvenait de son frère glissant sur la mer avec son skate de feu. Il avait toujours trouvé ça très classe. Son frère était un être fier. Il voulait revoir cette bravade dans le regard d'Ace, il voulait le revoir la tête haute sur le navire de Barbe Blanche ou sur son skate des mers. Plutôt que la tête baissée, attendant son sort.

_M'en voudrez-vous beaucoup si je vous dis un monde  
>Où celui qui a faim va être fusillé<em>

Ace avait faim et soif, tout comme lui. Un appétit dévorant pour la vie et une soif profonde de liberté. Pourquoi ne se redressait-il pas ?

« ACE ! »

Encore ce cri du cœur. Luffy le répéterait autant de fois qu'il le faudrait.

« On va venir te tirer de là ! »

Son cri eut un écho d'encouragements autour de lui, et enfin, enfin, Ace releva la tête, haute, le regard droit, face à la mort. Le capitaine des mugiwara ne savait pas s'il préférait cela. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il ne ressentait plus ce sentiment qui le dérangeait. L'espoir était toujours là, nulle bataille n'est perdue tant que l'on n'est pas à terre.

_Le crime se prépare et la mer est profonde  
>Que face aux révoltés montent les fusiliers<em>

Lorsqu'on ordonna brutalement, durant la bataille, l'exécution immédiate d'Ace, le regard de son frère se figea. Une vague d'incompréhension l'encercla. Les autres pirates faisaient front avec lui dans le désespoir, la révolte se mettant à gronder dans une dernière tentative.

La rage menaçait d'atteindre son paroxysme face aux milliers de soldats qui tentaient de résister tant bien que mal aux assauts. L'océan lui-même se soulevait, l'écume montant haut dans le ciel, sous le grondement des insurgés.

_C'est mon frère qu'on assassine,  
>Ace.<em>

Puis les deux marins s'approchèrent avec leur baïonnettes, les plaçant sous la gorge du commandant de la seconde armada de Barbe-blanche. L'exécution allait avoir lieu et le temps se figea. Tous cessèrent leurs mouvements, tournés dans l'angoisse vers le haut. Marins, pirates, peu importe, chacun avait l'appréhension au cœur.

Tous sauf un. Son petit frère ne pouvait s'y résigner. Et dans un ultime désespoir, Luffy hurla dans un cri de rage :

« NON ! »

Les deux soldats tombèrent comme des mouches, ainsi que de nombreux autres sous la puissance du fluide royal. Et le monde encore une fois se figea avant d'exploser.

« Protégez ce gamin, il doit arriver jusqu'à Ace ! »

L'ordre était clair. Tous ouvrirent la voie à Luffy. Mais ce dernier n'en avait que faire des espoirs qu'on plaçaient en lui. Il n'avait que faire des autres. Depuis le début de cette aventure, la seule chose qui comptait était de sauver Ace et il le ferait, pour cela, il écraserait quiconque se placerait en travers de son chemin.

Mon frère, mon ami, mon fils, mon camarade  
>Tu ne tireras pas sur qui souffre et se plaint<p>

Encore une fois, une tempête se déclencha parmi les équipages de Barbe-blanche et même Luffy s'arrêta en voyant le regard agrandi de son frère sur la potence. Il se retourna et vit le Vieux transpercé par une lance gigantesque. Un des ses plus fidèles lieutenant avait voulu le tuer.

"Mon fils, pourquoi ? »

L'incompréhension envahit les pirates. Avant d'apprendre que le pauvre Squardo avait été trompé. Une vague de haine froide prit place et sous l'ordre de Barbe-blanche, qui jamais ne mourrait pour si peu tant que l'un de ses fils serait en danger, ils redoublèrent d'acharnement.

_Mon frère, mon ami, je te fais notre alcade  
>Marin ne tire pas sur un autre marin<br>_

Et tandis que Luffy courait, courait jusqu'à son frère, Crocodile cessa de chercher à se battre contre Barbe-blanche, écœuré par le comportement déloyal de la marine. Il décida de se retourner contre les soldats.

Et tandis que Luffy courait, courait, courait, Kobby et Hermepp ne comprenaient plus. Et tandis que Luffy courait, courait, courait, Kobby et Hermepp se trouvaient face à lui, saisis d'un doute affreux.

Le capitaine des mugiwara hurla en continuant de courir :

"Dégagez ! »

_Ils tournèrent leurs carabines  
>Ace<em>

Et ils s'écartèrent, refusant de continuer l'horreur de cette guerre. Kobby ne parvenait pas à se résigner à blesser son ami et Hermepp se demandait où était l'honneur dans cette fourberie.

Luffy courait toujours, il était bien décidé à leur faire payer à tous.

M'en voudrez-vous beaucoup si je vous dis un monde  
>Où l'on punit ainsi qui veut donner la mort<p>

Ace le regardait d'en haut, il l'attendait. Et Luffy fonçait sur lui. Quiconque s'opposerait à lui en payerait le prix ! Personne ne peut rien contre l'amour fraternel. La marine voulait donner la mort à son frère pour des choses qu'il n'avait pas faites, pour une ascendance qu'il n'avait pas choisie.

Ils voulaient le tuer pour donner un exemple aux autres pirates, éliminer un soi-disant grand criminel. N'importe quoi ! Luffy savait mieux que personne que son frère avait bien plus de cœur et plus d'amour à donner que n'importe qui, lui qui avait été si seul au début de son existence.

_M'en voudrez-vous beaucoup si je vous dis un monde  
>Où l'on n'est pas toujours du côté du plus fort<br>_

Alors à ce moment, jamais Luffy ne s'était senti aussi heureux d'être pirate. Jamais il n'avait sentit cohésion plus forte que celle autour de lui pour sauver son frère. Et tandis qu'il approchait de son objectif, il savait que le véritable océan qui grondait se trouvait dans son cœur. Que les flots déchaînés emplissaient ses poumons, qu'ils menaçaient de sortir de sa gorge par écumes, et que cet océan se reflétait dans les yeux de son frère et dans les auras de tous les pirates présents. Il sentait cet océan, si il y a bien une chose qu'il pouvait comprendre, c'était celle-là.

Ce soir, les vrais marins, c'étaient eux, les forbans, flibustiers, boucaniers, peu importe le nom. L'océan n'était pas leur propriété. Ils étaient la sienne et Ace se devait d'y retourner.

_Ce soir j'aime la marine,  
>Ace.<em>

Mais ce soir, Monkey. sauverait son frère pour une chose avant tout : parce-qu'il l'aimait. Que l'océan dans son cœur n'était que l'incarnation de la liberté et des liens de la fratrie. Luffy tuerait pour lui, comme pour tous les membres de son équipage.

"Attends-moi, Ace, j'arrive ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? <strong>

**Je n'ai jamais digéré le fait qu'Ace soit mort, jamais! Du coup je n'ai pas raconté sa mort. ^^ Ecrire sur ce passage est thérapeutique, c'est pour me remettre psychologiquement. XD**

**Merci d'avance pour vos gentilles reviews! **

**Ne soyez pas timides! ^^**

**A bientôt.**


End file.
